


Famous Last Words

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Sirius still lives because he deserves to live, Canon compliant right up until after the war, Established slash, Explicit Language, Fluff, Harry and Draco enjoying trying things out, Hermione's and Draco's pov, M/M, Ron being Ron, alcohol use, eight year, mature content, never have i ever game, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: What can possibly go wrong when one plays a Muggle drinking game with a group of wizards and witches? If you ask Hermione, she'd say, a lot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I recently wrote a "Never have I ever" fic for the Naruto fandom and one of my friends asked if I couldn't do a similar thing for Drarry. I figured I would give it a try and make it a Valentine's day themed fic all at once :') Whether or not I succeeded, I leave you to be the judge of that ...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it and I wish you all a happy Valentine's day!

**Famous Last Words**

What could possibly go wrong?

That was the question Seamus had posed when Hermione had uttered her reservations about introducing a Muggle drinking game to the others. Especially because it would involve shots of Firewhiskey and that combination seemed rather lethal considering the composition of the group.

Most of them had decided to return to Hogwarts after the war was finished, doing an extra year to make up for the one they had lost whilst the war was ongoing. Unofficially dubbed as Eight Years, they had received a bit more freedom than the other years, meaning that they had their own private quarters instead of being grouped with the Seventh Years in their respective dormitories.

Having their own private quarters in a previously unused tower in the castle meant that advantage was taken by throwing the occasional party. Like today, it being Valentine's Day, Seamus and Dean had decided that before couples would retreat to spend the rest of the evening together, a party would be thrown first, so that the single people wouldn't feel that miserable.

Seamus being Seamus, he had managed to get his hands on a bottle of Firewhiskey somehow – Professor McGonagall was going to kill him if she heard about this – and had gathered several people together in a separate room, ready to explain to them the intricacies of the Muggle drinking game Never Have I Ever.

What could possibly go wrong? Hermione privately thought a lot could go wrong when she considered just who was present in the room. There were Seamus and Dean, of course, her and Ron, but also Lavender and Parkinson out of all people and …

Harry and Malfoy.

Parkinson being here was already a surprise on its own, because the Slytherin girl tended to keep mostly to herself nowadays. She had apologised to Harry for wanting to betray him on the first day they had all been back, but aside from that, she remained rather aloof; a sharp contrast to how she had acted before.

As for Malfoy …

It had come as a big shock to both her and Ron – and in extension the entire Weasley family – when Harry had quietly informed them at the end of the summer that he and Malfoy had started to date. He'd been rather tight-lipped as to how it was possible that they had hit it off after so many years of antagonising each other. He remained vague about the subject every time someone asked him about it, merely stating that he and Malfoy had had a lot of time to talk and see things in a different perspective.

A different perspective apparently being that instead of remaining enemies, they could try dating now that there was no longer Voldemort and a war pitting them against each other.

She didn't think she would ever be a big fan of Malfoy, but she couldn't deny that Harry seemed happy with him. Happier than she had seen him in years, as a matter of fact, happier even than when he had dated Ginny for a while.

It was that fact, the fact that her best friend looked so happy nowadays, that made her do her best to remain civil whenever Malfoy was with them, because she valued her friendship with Harry more than any resentment and dislike she still harboured for the blond. If Malfoy made her friend happy, then so be it.

Ron had had a much more difficult time accepting Malfoy, which hadn't come exactly as a surprise. Even Harry hadn't been offended about it, most likely having predicted already that Ron wouldn't exactly react in the bests of ways.

Her boyfriend was trying, however, really doing his best to push his dislike for Malfoy aside after he had realised that no matter what, Harry was serious about this relationship. Some days he managed to behave better than others, but progress was being made. Slowly, but still. They were getting there.

Having all of them gathered to play a Muggle drinking game, however … Yeah, no, she somehow doubted this would end well.

"Are you going to keep standing there or are you going to tell us why we're all here?" Parkinson asked bored. The black sweater she wore was loose around her wrists, nearly covering half her hands, but it had a rather deep V-neck, showing glimpses of her cleavage every time she shifted.

"Why, you got anything planned in particular?" Malfoy asked idly.

He was seated between her and Harry and he had one of Harry's hands in his lap, fiddling with his fingers once in a while. He looked absolutely bored, a hint of distaste simmering in the depths of his eyes, and it was obvious that he would prefer being anywhere else than here, but he stayed seated.

Hermione wasn't delusional or stupid. The only reason why Malfoy was here was because Harry had agreed to play the game. Otherwise there was no way Malfoy would have ever agreed to play a Muggle game of all things. It was quite remarkable actually, what love could do to a person.

"Either drowning myself in chocolate or finding myself a hot guy for the evening, haven't decided yet," she snarked back and he smirked.

"Hope you have enough chocolate stashed in your room then."

"Okay, before a bitch fight can occur," Seamus said cheerfully and used his wand to float shot glasses over, lowering each of them down in front of them. Another flick of his wand and the bottle of Firewhiskey popped open and filled each glass.

"You planning on getting us drunk, Seamus?" Lavender asked, lifting an eyebrow. Her skirt was so tight it bunched up slightly every time she moved her legs, which had her fruitlessly pushing it down again.

"That depends entirely on how good or how bad you are at this game, Lavender," Seamus chuckled and dropped down on the floor, so that he wasn't looming over them anymore.

"What game are you planning?" Dean asked, caught in a cross of amusement and wariness. After so many years of being Seamus' best friend, no doubt he had learnt to be suspicious of anything the other man came up with.

"A Muggle game called Never Have I Ever," Seamus smirked and held up a finger when Parkinson frowned. "No, shut up, wait until I have explained the rules before you throw a hissy fit, Parkinson."

"He knows you so well," Malfoy murmured; his grey eyes glinting. He didn't even flinch when she punched his shoulder.

"So the rules are quite simple, really," Seamus started. "Basically when it's your turn, you say something you've never done before, like for example, never have I ever tried to sneak an injured dog into the house. People who actually have done this, so who did bring in a dog into the house, take a shot. And then the next person starts."

"So basically this is a game to get drunk," Ron concluded bemused.

Seamus shrugged. "That depends on the things that are said, of course. If you're a completely boring person without a shred of a life whatsoever, then no, you won't get drunk."

"Not to accuse anyone here, but given how this game tends to end, I feel like there should be some kind of spell involved that makes sure nothing that is said in this room will make its way outside," Dean said cautiously.

"That would be preferable," Harry remarked dryly.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said reassuringly. "I cast a spell on this room that ensures that nobody of us will be able to spill anything to strangers once we leave this room."

It had been a precaution she'd taken immediately once she had seen Seamus talking to Parkinson and Lavender. She didn't want to accuse them of being the ones who would reveal any sensitive information they heard during the game, but Lavender was known to be quite a gossip. She didn't always mean it in a malicious way, but it was a fact that her mouth was quicker than her brain most of the time.

"So, is everyone ready to play the game?" Seamus grinned.

"Fine, let's do this. I'll start if that's okay with everyone." Dean looked around questioningly and when the others shrugged, he said, "Never have I ever accidentally hexed a family member when I was already in school."

Seamus and Harry took the shot; Harry grimacing slightly.

"You hexed a family member?" Malfoy asked amused. "Do tell, who was it?"

"My cousin; she wouldn't stop yapping and I accidentally sew her lips shut." Seamus shrugged and wrinkled his nose. "Got an earful from my aunt, of course."

"My aunt," Harry answered and sighed. "I blew her up like a balloon and she floated away."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Ron exclaimed. "That was right before our third year, no?"

"Yeah, I ran away after that and went to the Leaky Cauldron instead."

"What did she do for you to blow her up?" Lavender asked intrigued.

Harry's lips thinned. "She was insulting my parents."

"Ah. Well, she got what she deserved," Dean said matter-of-factly, guessing correctly that Harry wouldn't want to keep talking about it.

"My turn, right?" Lavender perked up and tapped her index finger against her glossy lips. "Erm, never have I ever dated a celebrity!"

This time Hermione and Malfoy took their shots and she blushed underneath Lavender's grin and Parkinson's appraising gaze.

"What?" she said rather defensively. "It was Viktor Krum if you must know, but it didn't last long."

"Always knew I was right," Ron muttered darkly and she slapped his arm.

"And who did you date?" Harry raised an eyebrow, staring at Malfoy.

The blond man smirked and slung his arm around Harry's waist. "Well, I'm currently dating one, aren't I?"

"Oh yuck," Ron muttered disgusted, leaning out of Hermione's reach when she went to pinch him.

"You're an idiot," Harry informed Malfoy, rolling his eyes, but didn't remove his arm.

"Your turn, Ron," Seamus reminded.

"Man, this game isn't easy," Ron mumbled and scratched the back of his neck, looking at the ceiling for a moment as if the answer was written there. "This is probably dumb, but never have I ever had an embarrassing first meeting with the parents of my partner."

Harry sighed, but took his second shot, while Malfoy started smirking.

"You didn't have an embarrassing meeting with my parents, though, mate," Ron said confused.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. She loved Ron, but sometimes he could be quite dim-witted.

"No, but I did have one with his," Harry muttered, frowning at his empty glass before he placed it back down on the floor where the bottle of Firewhiskey automatically refilled it.

"Ah, come on, it wasn't so bad," Malfoy snickered, knocking their shoulders together.

"I nearly fell flat on my face in front of your mother and your father was so shocked he nearly hexed me," Harry retorted wearily. "I wouldn't exactly call that a successful first meeting."

"Why was his father shocked?" Dean asked and looked torn between being concerned and being amused.

"Because this prat here hadn't told Lucius that he's dating _me_ ," Harry replied flatly.

"You never mentioned this to us, Harry," Hermione said surprised. She honestly hadn't even known Harry had had an ' _official_ ' first meeting with Malfoy's parents. When had this happened?

"You have to admit, his face was a sight to behold when he saw you," Malfoy chuckled.

"Doesn't make you less of a git for pulling that stunt."

"Why did you even almost fall flat on your face?" Parkinson asked confused.

"Honestly, what is this? Let's interrogate me?" Harry huffed and crossed his legs. "I arrived by Floo and my balance is shit then, so I nearly tripped when I stepped out of it."

"You'd think you would have got better at that by now," Ron snickered, ducking when Harry shot some yellow sparks at him.

"All right, whose turn is it now?" Seamus called out and his eyes landed on Hermione. "Oh right, it's yours. Come on, Hermione, tell us something you've never done before."

She raised an eyebrow. "Never have I ever cheated on a test."

"Knew you would be going for that one," he laughed and he, Lavender and Ron drank their shots; Ron coughing a bit.

"Really, Ron?" Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I hope it wasn't this year."

"No, was in our second year," Ron smiled sheepishly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "With history."

"Charms for me," Lavender admitted and her cheeks coloured slightly. "Got caught by McGonagall, though, and I had three weeks of detention."

"Astronomy for me," Seamus said. "Though it didn't do much, because I barely passed that one."

"That's quite embarrassing," Parkinson told him with a snort. Sweeping her long, dark hair over her shoulders, she said frankly, "Never have I ever been caught having sex."

Ron choked on air when Malfoy and Harry both took a shot and even Hermione couldn't help but stare at her friend, who blushed underneath her stare.

Clearing his throat, Harry admitted begrudgingly, "Andromeda caught us during the Christmas holidays. Barely managed to cover ourselves up."

"When I imagined meeting my aunt for the first time, I definitely didn't envision it would happen while I was fucking my boyfriend," Malfoy said with a straight face, but his eyes were glinting and Harry scowled, smacking his thigh.

Parkinson threw her head back in laughter while Ron grimaced and covered his ears, "Eugh, way too much information!"

"There's no such thing as too much information," Lavender grinned wolfishly and whistled lowly. "I honestly didn't expect this from you, Harry."

The dark haired wizard just shrugged; his flush darkening.

"My turn now, right?" Malfoy said and pursed his lips. A smirk unfolded across his lips then and his eyes started positively gleaming, making Harry sit up straight in suspicion.

"Don't you dare, Draco," he said warningly, but too late.

"Never have I ever been caught in only a shirt in front of my mother-in-law," Malfoy drawled, leaning back on his hands.

"You're an absolute prick and I have no idea why I changed my mind about you," Harry spat and took his shot, slamming the glass down hard on the floor again.

The blond shrugged, looking absolutely unrepented. "I could have said so many worse things. Be glad I picked that one."

"When the hell did all this happen?" Ron asked, appearing too bewildered to be disgusted by it.

"That doesn't matter," Harry snapped and glaring, he said, "Never have I ever panicked before meeting my boyfriend's godfather."

Malfoy pulled a face before throwing his shot back. "Quite unfair. My godfather isn't a convicted criminal."

"He was falsely accused and you know it," Harry shot back and gave him a look that seemed to warn him not to push Harry too far.

"You actually panicked before meeting Black?" Parkinson questioned amused and supported her chin on her fist. "My, you never told me that, Draco."

"He was panicking so much, he froze up and I had to physically drag him into the room," Harry said smugly. "Sirius got an absolute kick out of that."

Yeah, Hermione had no trouble imagining that. She could already picture the glee on Sirius' face when Malfoy hadn't dared to go into the room.

"To be fair, your godfather looked dangerous when he first appeared in the newspaper," Dean said apologetically.

Malfoy gestured as if to say, _yes, thank you_ , but Harry just rolled his eyes.

"All right, seeing as we're not holding back," Seamus said, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Never have I ever worn sexy lingerie for my partner."

"Seriously, Seamus?" Ron grimaced, shaking his head.

Lavender and Parkinson just shrugged and drank their shot, but everyone did a double take when Harry emptied his glass as well, studiously ignoring everyone's gaze while Malfoy sat there, almost radiating pure smugness.

"Harry, mate, what the hell?" Ron said faintly.

Even Hermione had no idea what to say right now as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that one of her best friends apparently wore _sexy lingerie_. What kind of lingerie would Harry even – no, wait, she definitely was not going to pursue that train of thought! Her cheeks heated up, though, just as much as Harry's did when everyone kept staring at him.

"Merlin, Harry, I didn't even know you had it in you!" Seamus laughed, slapping his shoulder. "Man, this game is just getting better and better with each turn!"

"Seriously, Harry, what the hell?" Ron repeated, looking pained, while Lavender just looked fascinated and even Parkinson looked mildly impressed.

"Just trying things out," Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair and clearing his throat.

His cheeks were definitely a fire red now, especially when Malfoy pecked his cheek and said, "And you looked amazing in it, I told you that."

"There's trying things out and then there's wearing lingerie as a bloke!" Ron choked out, steadily growing redder.

"You really need to live a little more if you think this is already going too far," Parkinson advised him bored. "And Potter, sweetie, I'm definitely taking you with me on my next shopping trip. It's been a while since I last had someone to commiserate with me on this."

"Who says I want to go shopping?" Harry muttered darkly.

"Says me and Draco's money bag," she said frankly; her silver nail polish gleaming faintly in the light when she waved her hand lazily at the man in question.

"Like hell am I giving you access to my money, Parkinson," Malfoy snorted. "I'm not insane."

"Not for me, honey, but for your lover there. Unless you don't want to see him in other enticing clothes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, can we stop talking about this now? I definitely do _not_ need to hear more!" Ron said hastily. "I'm already going to have enough nightmares as it is!"

Dean snorted, but complied. "Fine, never have I ever tried to convince Rosmerta I'm already seventeen years old when I was still just fourteen in an attempt to get the heavy liquor."

Hermione frowned, thinking that sounded oddly specific, but then rolled her eyes when Seamus grinned shamelessly and threw his shot back.

"Would have got away with it too if you hadn't interrupted," he pouted.

"My turn," Lavender chirped. She brought her hand to her mouth and giggling, said, "Never have I ever used a sex toy."

Parkinson sighed but took her second shot of the evening. She did nearly choke on it when both Malfoy and Harry took their shots, leading to a stunned silence descending in the room.

"Wow," Seamus was the first one to break the silence, blinking rapidly. "That is … How the hell are you getting this much action? What, you kept it bottled up for all these years and are letting loose now?" He laughed, slapping the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Ron snapped accusingly, pointing his finger at them. Unlike Seamus, he wasn't amused at all and Hermione covered her face in her hands, cursing herself for agreeing to this stupid game.

She'd known things would go wrong!

"Nothing's wrong with us, Ron," Harry sighed, not rising to the bait. "We're just trying things out, that's all."

"Trying things out? You would never try this sort of weird shit out with Ginny!"

"Oi, mate, that's your sister you're talking about," Dean grimaced.

"Well, that makes me arguably better for Harry than your sister, doesn't it? I mean, given that he feels free enough to try it out with me," Malfoy pointed out and studied him critically. The sweet smile he offered then had Ron tensing up so much even Hermione could feel it. "Maybe you should try to be more adventurous with your girlfriend as well, Weasley, get rid of the frigidness."

"Hermione is not frigid, you fucking prick!"

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow; the corners of his mouth lifting up in a faint sneer. "Never said I was talking about her, now did I?"

Ron turned such a deep shade of red it was a miracle he hadn't exploded yet. "YOU BLOODY FERRET!"

"Hey, hey, Ron, keep it civil," Seamus said. He was still smiling, but there was an edge to his voice now and he gave him a warning look. "We're here to have fun, remember?"

That only served to incense Ron even further and he whirled around to glare at him. "Keep out of this, Seamus, this is your fault to start with!"

"My fault?" Seamus squawked offended. "How the hell is it my fault that you can't take a bloody joke?"

"A joke? You call this bullshit a joke?"

"Ron, shut up before you go too far!" Hermione hissed, tugging at his arm.

She really didn't want to end up acting like a damn chaperone between Harry and Ron again like during fourth year all because Ron couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"Going too far? I'm not going to - " he started to protest, but paled when he turned around and met her icy glare.

"Ron. Shut. Up." She only let go of his arm when he nodded meekly.

"Erm, where are Harry and Malfoy?" Dean's bewildered question had their heads whipping to where Harry and Malfoy had been seated.

Only two empty shot glasses remained as evidence that they had been here until now. As they all rose up, prepared to go looking for them, Hermione caught the soft noise of the door closing behind her.

Well, she supposed things could have gone worse. At least nobody had got hexed so far. It was the little things that mattered.

* * *

"You're really not as subtle as you think you are," Harry casually informed him as they made their way to his bedroom.

It was the closest one, but Draco had already spent more time there than in his own room, so it felt almost natural by now to make their way there instead of to his.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said flippantly, brushing some miniscule lint from his sweater.

He had attended the party, had played the Muggle game without sneering about it once – what more could Harry want, really? He'd been on his best behaviour tonight, which hadn't been easy given the absolute crap that Weasley had been spouting about as the game had turned more risqué. If anything he should get a damn reward for putting up with that stupidity.

"So you didn't intentionally start a huge argument so that we could sneak out?" Harry asked sceptically.

They walked around the corner where an abundance of pink and red hearts on strings greeted them; courtesy of too eager house elves. There were rose petals everywhere and even a bowl of chocolates, which filled the air with their sweet scent.

"Need I remind you that it's Weasley who started the argument in the first place?" Draco reminded him finely. "Not my fault that he apparently thinks he has a right to judge what we do in our private time."

Harry sighed wearily even as he let himself be pushed into his room, the door closing and locking behind them.

"You were goading him, admit it," he said and crossed his arms.

"He had it coming and you know it," Draco insisted, scowling. "There was absolutely no reason for him to freak out about what we do. It's not any of his business and it's high time he accepts that we're together. I'm really trying my best here, Harry, but I have my limits and if he doesn't stop being such an idiot soon, he'll discover just where my limits are."

The dark haired man pursed his lips, but nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I know, I'll talk to him again tomorrow, because it's becoming ridiculous."

"Only becoming?" Draco muttered, but shook his head and ushered Harry over to his bed, pushing him gently down. "I don't know about you, but can we stop talking about the Wea-Weasley now? It's Valentine's day and I can think of better ways to spend our evening."

"I'm sure you can," Harry smirked, but relaxed; his eyes turning several shades lighter as he teased, "So what do you have in mind then?"

"Well, every good Valentine's day or evening starts with some nice presents, no?" Draco smirked and unearthed a tiny box from his pocket.

He had spelt it to be small enough to fit in his pocket earlier this evening, wanting to keep it as a surprise. He tapped his wand on it once, muttered, "Engorgio," and at once the present returned to its original size, which turned out to be a box the size of his torso.

The large size of it had green eyes widening in shock and a finger touched the box – wrapped in deep red, shiny paper – cautiously as if Harry was expecting it to explode any second now.

"What on earth did you stuff in this box?" he asked incredulously, startling when Draco dumped it unceremoniously on his lap.

"Open it and find out," Draco grinned, cocking his head to the left.

His boyfriend eyed him shrewdly, but the temptation of a big present turned out to be too hard to ignore and the paper was torn away eagerly, landing in scraps on the floor. The box was a snow white with one golden line running diagonally from the upper left corner of the lid to the lower right corner and the lid was removed with a quiet _pop_.

"Oh." Stunned, Harry lifted the large stuffed lion out of the box, holding it in front of him.

It looked like any typical lion, but when the soft belly would be prodded right in the centre, the lion would hold out his paws for a hug. It did exactly this when Harry curiously pressed into the soft belly and he squeaked quietly when the lion abruptly lifted his paws and opened them in a hugging gesture. Obviously completely bewildered by now, Harry complied, bringing the lion close to him; the paws wrapping around his neck to give him a nice hug.

"You got me a stuffed lion," he said bemused; his big green eyes locking onto grey ones.

"I don't think you ever got a stuffed toy again after your parents died, so I thought to remedy that," Draco murmured; his fingers curling like claws into the sheets behind his back.

Harry didn't talk much about his Muggle family; he seemed to prefer pretending they didn't exist. The little he had told Draco, though, had filled the blond with utter revulsion and a determination to make up for all the years of neglect Harry had been forced to go through, all because that old coot had thought he'd done the right thing by dropping off a magical child with loathsome Muggles.

"Everyone, no matter how old, needs at least one stuffed toy. That's what my grandmother used to say anyway," he continued lightly on purpose.

It made Harry smile, still hugging the lion. "I'm willing to bet you're not talking about your grandmother on mother's side."

Draco laughed, surprised by the quip. "No, definitely not her. She surely could have used one, though." He shifted closer to Harry then, turning to face him completely; their knees knocking against each other. "So, what do you think? You like it?"

"I love it," Harry smiled and after giving the lion one more tight hug, he placed him on his lap and leant towards the blond to kiss him. "Thanks, this is great, I mean it."

"I'm glad," Draco smiled and kissed him again.

Harry laughed them, looking a bit chagrined. "Ah, here you went, giving me this really sweet present. Mine's the opposite of that and now I'm not sure whether I made the right choice."

"The opposite?" Now Draco was intrigued. "You're making me curious, what is it?"

Wrinkling his nose, Harry pointed his wand at the second drawer of his closet. It popped open and out of it, a thin square package wrapped in dark blue paper came flying out, coming to an abrupt halt in front of Draco, before it gently dropped down on his lap.

"It's only for special occasions," Harry warned him, which did nothing but pique his curiosity even further. "Don't even think this is something for daily use."

"Putting restrictions on my gift, Potter? Now that's not very generous, is it?" Draco drawled and removed the paper.

The lid of the box was a midnight blue, but a wavy deep red banner formed a heart in the middle of it. Wholly intrigued by now, he popped off the lid and barely kept his mouth from dropping open when he realised what the present lying on the pillow was.

As it was, he could only stare and touch his family's crest lightly. Instead of the M, it bore the letter D, but the rest of the crest had remained the same and it was impressed right in the centre of the leather collar. The collar itself was a deep shade of brown and the material felt both supple and sturdy at once; velvet covering the inside.

The collar looked big enough to fit around …

Harry flushed a dark red when Draco stared at him, speechless. "Like I said," he mumbled, looking away almost shyly, "it's only for special occasions; don't expect me to be wearing it every day because that's not going to happen."

"You got me a collar for you to wear, bearing my name and my crest," Draco said aloud, just to be certain his eyes weren't playing a trick on him. "You're willing to wear a collar for me."

"Only occasionally!" Harry corrected him hurriedly. "Don't think I didn't notice you looking at those necklaces and those rings with the Malfoy crest your mother showed us over the break. You weren't exactly subtle." He snorted, hugging his lion to his stomach.

"So you bought me a collar instead," Draco said, a grin slowly spreading out across his face.

"You're the one who keeps saying all that possessive stuff," Harry shot back, jutting out his chin; having found his bravado again. "Figured I'd be nice and let you indulge once in a while."

"Oh, you'd figured you would be nice, hm?" In one swift move, Draco had Harry lying on his back across the bed, the lion tumbling down and ending up wedged between the bed and the nightstand.

Sitting up between Harry's spread legs so he couldn't close them, Draco picked up the collar and dropped the empty box onto the floor. He studied how the silver in his family crest caught the light and faintly gleamed in it before he dangled it right above Harry, who stared back at him defiantly.

"I do appreciate my boyfriend being nice to me," Draco smirked and unclasped the collar, dragging its length lightly across Harry's throat. The subsequent shiver didn't escape his notice and his smirked deepened. "Does Valentine's day count as a special occasion?"

"If you can give me an incentive," Harry retorted; the defiant glint still in his eyes.

"An incentive? How about I'm going to make it a night you won't regret?" Draco drawled, trailing his index finger in a straight line from Harry's collarbone down to his stomach, halting right above the waistline of his trousers. "How about I'll make you test the limits of the Silencing Spell we put on this room?"

While pupils dilated slightly, a flush once more rising to the surface of his cheeks, Harry clearly wasn't going to give in easily. "As always, you talk a big talk."

Then again, if Harry was the type to give in easily, they would probably never have arrived at this point to start with. "Guess I should just show you I always follow through," Draco murmured, leaning so close to Harry, their lips brushed against each other as he spoke.

He _always_ went through with what he promised, after all.

* * *

There was something _heady_ about the way that collar – _his collar_ – looked around Harry's neck; the crest pressed right against his throat, catching the light as Harry threw his head back, fingers scrambling across the bed for purchase as Draco pushed into him, filling him completely with one harsh thrust.

He didn't give him the time to acclimate, knowing he could take it after the thorough preparation he'd given him – a preparation which had left Harry whimpering and shaking by the time Draco had sat up; his cock flushed red and glistening and his hole stretched and slick, beckoning to be filled – and immediately set a fast, deep rhythm, one which had Harry clinging on to him, little gasps and breathy moans filling Draco's ears, interspersed with the occasional grunt when a particular harsh thrust shoved him further down the bed.

"I fucking love my collar around you," Draco hissed, gripping one of Harry's legs and wrapping it around him, the angle forcing him to go even deeper.

He knew he'd hit the right spot when Harry's back arched and a high pitched keen left his red swollen lips.

"Tho-thought you would like-like it," he panted; the green colour of his eyes nearly overtaken by black as his pupils expanded visibly.

Hungry for more, Draco reached out, curling his fingers around the collar. He felt Harry swallowing, but when he looked at him, he saw nothing but trust and lust in his eyes; a sight which spurred him on more and had him catching Harry's mouth in a deep, borderline filthy, kiss, his hand lightly clenching around the collar, making Harry gasp into his mouth.

The fire in his lower belly started spreading and he knew it wouldn't be long anymore before he would come; the pleasure almost too intense to bear. Before that would happen, though, he would see to it that Harry came first and his hand, which still rested around Harry's throat, caressed the leather collar before he slipped it between their bodies, curling his fingers around Harry's cock.

"Fuck, _yes_ ," Harry hissed and then one well angled thrust full on against the hidden gland within him together with a thumb flicking across his leaking tip and fingers tugging at the collar lightly, had Harry screaming as he came, his back arched and his head thrashing back and forth.

He was only just coming down from his high, his body still trembling and shivering in the aftermath of his pleasure, when Draco couldn't hold back anymore and came as well, groaning and burying his face into Harry's neck, tasting the leather against his lips.

It took a bit before his legs and arms would cooperate and then he slumped down on the bed next to Harry, using his wand to clean them up a bit. It wasn't anything as thorough as a shower, but it would have to do until they could find the strength again to stand up.

"So, you liked your present, huh?" Harry said breathlessly, sitting up just long enough to unclasp the collar.

Draco took it over from him, running his finger down the band which felt slightly clammy now. "Well, as you put it, I do like being possessive," he smirked, chuckling breathlessly when Harry smacked his shoulder.

The collar was put back in its box and that was left on the nightstand for now as they pulled the sheets over them; having turned somewhat chilly now that their bodies had cooled off now that they had calmed down.

Harry wrapped one arm around his waist; one of his legs finding space between Draco's as he rested his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day, thanks for behaving out there," Harry chuckled, already starting to sound sleepy.

"You did promise me a reward after all," Draco said airily, tightening his own arm around Harry's shoulders. "I can be quite good with the right incentive."

"So I've noticed," Harry muttered, kissing his neck.

"Just so we're clear, though, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being possessive about one's boyfriend."

"Whatever you say, Draco, whatever you say."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Don't ask me where the collar idea came from, it just popped in my head when I was thinking about what kind of presents they could give each other. My mind is a mysterious and odd place ...
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
